For My Dearest
by Shaanon
Summary: Merah. Lantai kayu itu kini berwarna merah. Baju hijau kesayanganmu kini bernoda merah. Kedua tanganmu kini berwarna merah pekat. Tubuh yang dulu penuh dengan warna, kini terkapar diam di dekat kakimu lagi-lagi telah di dominasi oleh sang perkasa merah Bagai manik indah seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt. PrussHung, slight AusHung. M for slight gore.


Kau tertawa. Makin lama tawamu main keras menggema di seluruh ruangan kecil nan gelap ini. Kau mengangkat kedua tangan putihmu ke atas seperti seorang uskup yang memohon ampunan. Matamu menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil. Ya, tangan putih porselen yang kau miliki kini telah ternodai oleh secercah warna pucat yang dapat kau lihat dengan jelas walau hanya dengan penerangan yang sangat minimalis ini.

**Merah**. Lantai kayu itu kini berwarna merah. Baju hijau kesayanganmu kini bernoda merah. Kedua tanganmu kini berwarna merah pekat. Pipi halusmu sekarang terkena cipratan merah. Tubuh yang dulu penuh dengan warna, kini terkapar diam di dekat kakimu ─lagi-lagi telah di dominasi oleh sang perkasa merah─

Ya. Merah.

Bagai manik indah seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt.

**For My Dearest**

**Author: Shaanon  
**

**Rate: M. Atau T+?**

**Pairing: PrussHung. Slight AusHung.**

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei.**

**Warning: Gore gore. Diksi minim. Don't like Don't Read.**

Kau, telah dimakan emosi. Kemarahan telah menggerogoti hatimu. Kau telah membuat dosa yang sungguh besar, Elizaveta. Membunuh adalah dosa besar yang pasti akan membawamu langsung ke dasar neraka. Lalu, mengapa engkau ─yang dikenal lemah lembut bagaikan bunga lili─ dapat terjebak amarah saat ia mengejek kekasihmu, dan membunuh orang yang tidak lain adalah mantan ─ya, **mantan**─ suamimu sendiri, Elizaveta Hedervary?

"Semua ini untukmu Gilbert!"

Manik zamrud cerahmu kini telah kotor. Kau berteriak dengan keras, menyalahkan sang pemuda tercinta atas apa yang telah kau lakukan, persetan ia mendengar teriakanmu atau tidak. Untuk Gilbert? Tapi apa Gilbert mau ini terjadi, Eli? Kau tak tahu jawabannya.

Ujung sepatu hitam-mu menyentuh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dulu pernah kau sentuh dengan kasih sayang, sesuatu yang dulu sering kau genggam dengan erat, sesuatu yang selalu menyapu untaian almond dan pipi porselen milikmu.

Sebuah senyuman ─ataukah itu seringaian?─ menghias bibir kecilmu saat kau mengingat saat-saat bersamanya.

Che. Palsu.

Semua yang telah ia berikan padamu itu palsu. Kau terus berfikir seperti itu. Tapi benarkah itu semua palsu, hei Elizaveta? Kau menekuk lututmu, membungkuk dan menjangkau tangan yang telah bersuhu dibawah rata-rata suhu tubuh manusia normal. Dengan jemari lentikmu yang tanpa cacat, kau bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Kulit yang dulu kau percaya begitu halus untuk ukuran seorang pria. Kulit yang dulu hangat saat ia menyentuhmu, namun kini kau sama sekali tidak tertarik dan tidak sudi untuk disentuhnya.

"Roderich-sama... Oh, Roderich-sama. Mengapa kau tertidur dengan mata terbuka?"

Kau tertawa kecil seusai mengucapkan kalimat menggelikan yang baru saja kau ucapkan. Oh, untuk apa kau mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu, Elizaveta? Berpura-pura bodoh di situasi seperti ini. Apa kau tidak menerima kenyataan pahit ─atau kah kenyataan manis─ ini? Hei nona Herdevary, mengapa kau tersenyum?

Dengan satu sapuan lembut dari tanganmu, kedua kelopak matanya menutup dan tak tahu kapan mereka akan terbuka dengan sendirinya. "Tidak akan pernah..." Ya, tidak akan pernah, karena tak ada satupun sarafnya kini yang mampu bekerja.

Hei, Roderich sayang. Mengapa kini kau begitu lemah? Bahkan membuka matapun kau tak bisa? Oh Roderich, apakah untuk membuka dan menutup mata kau perlu dia untuk membantumu? Hentikan permainan bangsawan_mu_ itu, Roderich. Bahkan _mantan_ istrimu kini telah lelah.

"fufu," Dengan satu sentakan, kau kembali berdiri dan meregangkan kedua tanganmu. Kau melangkahkan kedua kakimu kearah sebuah _furniture_ yang berdiri tegap di sebuah sudut ruangan. Lemari. Tempat kau menyimpan seluruh peralatan makan koleksimu dengan tersusun rapi. Senyuman terbentuk, Kau menggapai sebuah piring besar berwarna putih yang terbuat dari marmer dengan ukiran rumit membingkai pinggirannya. Kau ingat, _dulu_ ini adalah miliknya ─yang kini telah tiada. Miliknya adalah milikmu juga, Elizaveta. Jadi, bebaslah memakai alat itu sepuas hatimu.

Memeluknya bagai seorang ibu, dan berjalan riang bagai anak kecil, kau memutar badanmu ─yang membuat rok hijau bernoda merahmu berkibar ─, kembali menghadap tubuh berantakan masa lalumu di lantai kayu. Oh Elizaveta, apa gerangan yang akan kau lakukan?

Meletakkan dengan hati-hati, dan mengangkat dengan pelan. Itulah yang kau lakukan. Meletakkan alat makan datar nan tipis tersebut di tempat kau menjejakkan kaki, dan mengangkat sebuah kepala ke atas piring. Kepala tanpa badan dengan manik berwarna anggur miliknya yang sinarnya telah tertutup sepenuhnya. Dengan tawa kekanakan, kau memperindah hidangan tersebut dengan siraman merah. Menulis sebuah kalimat ajaib di pinggiran dengan tinta merah alami dari sang masa lalu, untuk kekasihmu tercinta yang kau percaya tidak akan membuangmu ─tidak seperti ia yang telah membuangmu.

Bagaikan Vincent Van Gogh, kau melukis abstrak ruangan dapurmu dengan merah pekat. Mengangkat maha karyamu dengan hati-hati, kau keluar dari tempat kejadian perkara, melangkahkan kakimu menuju bingkai persegi yang membatasi dua ruangan ─pintu keluar. Senyum bangga menghias manis wajahmu, yang berjalan riang menuju sebuah meja dengan alas putih bersih tanpa noda. Dengan hati-hati kau meletakkan sang maha karya di tengah lautan putih, jemarimu yang telah ternodai sedikit menyentuh alas putih, membuat bercak merah di lautan awan.

Menarik tanganmu, tak mau menodai lebih banyak lagi, kau membersihkan tanganmu dengan ujung dari celemek putih ─yang kini telah berubah merah rupanya─ dan kembali menuju dapur. Hei Elizaveta, masih adakah yang ingin kau lakukan? Ya, banyak yang ingin kau lakukan. Menunduk, kau menarik sebuah badan tak berkepala dan tak ber-kaki kiri ─kau terpaksa melepaskannya dari sambungannya saat ia memberontak, kan?─, membawanya ke sebuah ruangan kecil tanpa pencahayaan yang layak. Sebuah gudang.

"Kuurus kau nanti, Roderich."

Masuk, putar, cabut. Kau mengunci ruangan berisi rahasiamu itu dan pergi menyiapkan hal yang menurutmu lebih penting dari mayat seorang aristrokrat Austria. Kunci ruang itu kau selipkan ke kantong celemekmu, dan kau beranjak ke arah wastafel. Air mengucur, menghapus bukti-bukti merah di tanganmu. Kau memastikan kembali apakah tanganmu telah bersih dari merah laknat itu, dan menutup kembali keran air.

Kakimu membawamu keluar dari tempat abstrak itu, dan tanganmu menggapai sebuah alat komunikasi yang dikenal bernama telefon, dan jemari lentikmu mengetikkan sebuah nomor yang begitu kau hafal di luar kepala. Jantungmu berdebar makin kencang di setiap nomor, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi saat ia melihat semua ini. Suara mesin berbunyi _tuuuu_ panjang. Kau membenci suara itu, karena suara itu hanya akan menambah kencang detak jantungmu di setiap bunyinya. Takut ia tidak akan mengangkat telefonnya.

_Tuuuuuu-_

_Tuuuuuu-_

Kegelisahan menyelinap ke benakmu.

_Tuuuuuu-_

"_Hallo?"_

Suara yang tidak asing. Senyummu terkembang.

"Hai Gil," Berusaha berbicara seceria mungkin, kau berusaha kembali menjadi normal kembali.

"_Ah? Eli! Ada apa?"_

"Bisakah kau datang ke rumahku malam ini? Aku punya kejutan untukmu."

.

.

.

Gilbert Beilschmidt berjalan.

Berjalan mengarungi lautan salju putih bersih. Dinginnya udara di malam Januari membuat ia dapat mengeluarkan uap panas dari mulutnya. Ia menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Bahkan sebuah sarung tangan tebal rajutan dan jas hangat tak dapat membuatnya menang melawan dinginnya udara Hungaria di pertengahan Januari ini. Kalau bukan karena kamu, dia tidak akan beranjak dari kasur hangat dan kopi panasnya.

Gilbert Beilschmidt mempercepat langkahnya.

Ia sedang terburu-buru. Ingin merasakan kehangatan rumahmu. Ingin cepat bertemu denganmu. Ingin cepat mengusap lembut untaian coklatmu. Ingin cepat berbagi kehangatan bersamamu. Ingin mencumbu pipimu. Ingin bertemu denganmu. Gilbert Beilschmidt ingin cepat-cepat melihat kepingan emeraldmu.

Gilbert Beilschmidt tidak tahu apa yang menunggunya.

Ia sampai. Mengetuk pintu dan memanggil namamu. Mengapa tidak kau jawab panggilannya, Elizaveta? Tiga kali panggilan, dan sembilan ketukan di pintu kayumu, tetapi mengapa kau tidak menjawabnya?

Gilbert Beilschmidt tidak sabar.

Ia memutar kenop pintumu. Tidak terkunci. Sebuah keberuntungan ─atau malah sebuah _Pech?*_ ─, sang berambut salju melangkahkan kakinya masuk, menjejakkan kakinya di lantai marmer rumahmu. Memandang ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari seseorang yang spesial di hatinya. Oh Elizaveta, sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi?

Gilbert Beilschmidt bingung.

Bagaikan seorang burung kecil yang tertinggal kawanannya, ia mencari ke segala penjuru rumah yang bahkan bukan rumahnya. Tanpa tahu sopan santun, ia membuka sebuah pintu menuju ruang makan. Gilbert dan kau sering makan disini bukan? Menikmati masakanmu yang ia anggap sangat luar biasa lezat. Tapi apa yang sedang menunggunya?

Sebuah hidangan di atas meja putih.

Oh. Rupanya kau menutup piring tersebut dengan penutup? Ingin membuat kejutan rupanya, eh? Tanpa tahu apa-apa, ia membuka tutupnya─

"HUAAAAA!"

─hanya untuk membuatnya teriak seperti kesetanan. Mata membulat, badan terlempar ke belakang, mulut terbuka seperti ikan terdampar di daratan. Apa yang ia lihat tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Bukanlah sebuah kalkun matang kecoklatan yang berada di piring mahal tersebut. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah kepala dari seorang aristokrat Austria yang sangat tidak asing di memorinya. Sebuah tulisan '_I love you' _membingkai sang mahakarya dengan indah, membuatnya bergidik. Kegelisahan menyelimutinya.

"Hei, Gil..."

Kau tersenyum.

"...apa kau menyukainya?"

Berlutut di belakangnya, kau mengalungkan kedua tanganmu di lehernya. Sebuah senyuman sadistik bertengger di wajahmu. Kau, dengan balutan _lingerie _biru tua transparan yang mengekspos lekuk tubuh indahmu dan rambut _almond_ yang terurai panjang sepinggang, menatap pujaan hatimu dengan mata hijaumu yang telah redup.

Gilbert Beilschmidt tak dapat berkata apa-apa─

"Aku mencintaimu, Gilbert._"_

─saat kau mendekatinya dan berbisik di telinganya.

_._

_._

_._

_Kuhadiahkan diriku dan kepalanya untukmu, sayang._

**Kicauan Author:**

**Ciao. Shaanon desu. Saya author baru dan sudah ngebuat fic yang rada absurd gini... hontou ni gomenasai... *nunduk  
Maap pendek dan Roderich-nya... haha, **_**no offense**_** Rod, tapi kamu uke banget sih #salah.**

**RnR, beibeh.**


End file.
